Coin Operated Love
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: Norway just wants something with no strings attached, heartstrings to be exact, but Denmark doesn't seem get it.  DenNor, hint of lemon, and another Nor pairing mentioned briefly. Rated M because I'm paranoid for no reason.


**Pairing:** Denmark/Norway ... Mathias/Lukas. Hints of Norway/Iceland? (really, it could be anyone else)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Mentions of sex towards the end, hints of prostitution, OOC.  
><strong>Inspired by:<strong> Coin-Operated Boy - The Dresden Dolls

* * *

><p>Every little thing that happened to Mathias during the day was routine and dreadfully boring - each day played out exactly the same.<p>

He would wake up at exactly five-forty in the morning and fall out of bed with the effort to kill his alarm clock - lest he wake up the rest of the apartment. Mathias would then take a quick shower, get dressed, grab a cup of coffee and promptly walk out the door after tugging on a thick jacket and his favorite red scarf. Maybe today he'd spice things up and grab a pastry from the shop by his work... no, he'd be late.

Mathias would look for something to distract him from paperwork he was supposed to be filing. He would glance at his phone until eleven-thirty on the dot, and he received his usual message on his cell-phone.

'You have received a new text message from Lukas Bondvik.'

_Do you have plans for lunch?_

Grinning like an idiot, Mathias would spin around in his chair and rest his arms on his knees while texting him back.

_I was just thinking of you, baby. :)_

_You didn't answer my question._

_Do I ever have any different plans?_

_I suppose not. I still owe you money, don't I?_

Reading that last sentence made Mathias' heart break with the realization. Lukas did not love him. The other found him annoying, stupid, completely oblivious - granted, he was not the best-mannered Norwegian out there; but Mathias loved him nonetheless.  
>But Lukas would never love him. He had made that painfully obvious. He just wanted the other's body.<p>

_You don't owe me anything, Lukas._

_...Whatever. Meet me at the usual place, alright? You still have tonight off?_

_Of course. I'll see you there. I love you._

* * *

><p>Lukas scowled as he pulled on his dark purple coat. Originally Lukas had tried to use Mathias to make another man jealous, but that had backfired when Lukas realized that Mathias could love him far better than his other man ever could have. It would be good to keep him around, if not for the warmth, then for the company.<p>

_I wouldn't feel so guilty if he would just take the money I offer him,_ he thought bitterly as he walked out of his large home to greet the bitter wind. Don't get him wrong, he _liked_ the fact that the Dane loved him. Mathias was always childish - he did not become smitten easily. He would call people 'cute' or 'hot' but he wouldn't necessarily feel _attracted _to them.

Except for Lukas.

... Mathias _loved _Lukas. Probably because he was so hard to get close to.

The thought of the Dane actually having genuine feelings for him sent his teeth on edge. That wasn't what Lukas wanted - he wanted someone to be there in the morning when he woke up... but he didn't want them to stay the whole rest of the day. He didn't want any public display of affection. He wanted what happened between the sheets to _stay _in between the sheets.

But Mathias just didn't understand.

* * *

><p>They met at their usual place, they sat down at their usual table and ordered their same, usual meals, they were served by their usual waiter. Just like clockwork.<br>Every time. So uncomplicated.

Lovely.

Simple.

Mathias would rest his arm on the table, and Lukas would reach and lock their hands together, Mathias' fingers feeling dead and cold compared to Lukas' warm ones. Mathias would be confused for a moment, before pulling the other's hand up and kissing each individual finger.

Lukas would snatch his hand away, staring into his lap to hide the blush on his face.  
>And Mathias would smile like he was the luckiest boy in the world.<p>

He would call in sick.

They would walk to Lukas' house hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Their night was filled with sweat, ragged breathing, and Lukas desperately trying to block out the words Mathias was whispering to him, the warm, pleasurable weight on his chest... those words...<p>

'I love you.'

_Mathias, I love you too. I shouldn't. I don't want to. Please, be like the others; finish and leave me. I don't mind a cold bed. Please... just break my heart and take it with you... just take it with you when you leave..._

But Mathias would never leave. He would lie there and pull him close, he would kiss his forehead and repeat those words that Lukas tried to shove away.

For the first time...

Lukas let him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;  
><strong>Hope you all liked this. How would you all felt if I wrote a fem!singer!America POV with USUK? It'dd have lots of angst because it would be to the song Lady - Regina Spektor. Bottom line: Would you read it? c:

Anywho - this was written on a whim. I hope you all liked it!

Please review?


End file.
